This invention relates to game apparatus including a game board and a plurality of playing pieces for use in playing a game simulating the advancement of employees in a corporation.
Numerous types of game apparatus are known in the prior art utilizing game boards and game pieces but none are known to have the applicant's use of the type of game board, game pieces, and instruction sheets.